The invention relates to an apparatus for picking articles situated on retrieval pallets in a pallet rack.
The object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus that the picking process is facilitated for the picker and may be made altogether more ergonomic and effective.
Said object is achieved according to the invention by a vehicle capable of travelling along the picking front of the pallet rack and having a first lifting device with a height-adjustable picker-carrying device for the picker and having a second lifting device with a height-adjustable pallet-carrying device for an order pallet, wherein the picker-carrying device and the pallet-carrying device are positionable heightwise relative to the respective retrieval position independently of one another.
The picker situated on the picker-carrying device may therefore be transported along the picking front by means of the vehicle. The two independently operating lifting devices of the vehicle make it possible to achieve the, in each case, ergonomically most advantageous retrieval height and delivery height for the picker-carrying device and the pallet-carrying device respectively. By said means, stressing of the picker as a result of sub-optimum retrieval and delivery heights may be avoided. Automatic travel to the retrieval positions eliminates walking distances for the picker during picking, which leads to a considerable reduction of the journey times and makes the picking process more effective. The preferably provided computer control of the apparatus also eliminates the time taken by the picker in conventional systems to find the next retrieval position (orientation to the next bay).
In an advantageous development of the invention, the picker-carrying device comprises a cabin for the picker. Said cabin is preferably provided with a circumferential crash guard for the picker. A dead man""s switch is advantageously provided as an additional safety device, which may be used simultaneously to acknowledge the pick.
In a preferred development of the invention, the pallet-carrying device comprises a load-receiving means for receiving and delivering an order pallet. The load-receiving means is advantageously designed in such a way as to enable transporting of the order pallet at right angles to the travelling direction of the vehicle.
In a particularly preferred development of the invention, the pallet-carrying device comprises a sensor device for determining the degree of charging of the order pallet, thereby enabling the height of the pallet-carrying device to be adapted to the degree of charging of the order pallet.
The picking apparatus according to the invention is conveyed on rails along the picking front in a similar manner to a storage and retrieval unit and is controlled by a control computer. The vehicle is moved in longitudinal direction in accordance with the pick controller to the respective retrieval position in front of the respective active retrieval pallet and, preferably at the same time, both the picker and the order pallet are moved into an optimum vertical position. The picker may then retrieve the quantity displayed at the terminal from the retrieval pallet and transfer it to the order pallet. The picking apparatus according to the invention is then steered to the next relevant retrieval position or to a transfer location or buffer location.
In a preferred development of the invention, it is provided that the height of the picker-carrying device at the respective retrieval position is controllable on the basis of the residual stock quantity of the articles on the retrieval pallet. It is further provided that the height of the pallet-carrying device at the respective retrieval position is controllable on the basis of the degree of charging of the order pallet. In said manner it is possible to achieve an ergonomically optimum retrieval and delivery height of picker-carrying device and pallet-carrying device at any time during picking, thereby reducing the physical strain on the picker to a minimum; in particular, no strain is placed on the spinal column of the picker during the picking process.
In addition, it is advantageously provided that the height of the picker-carrying device and/or of the pallet-carrying device at the respective retrieval position is adjustable individually for each picker, i.e. in the controller the optimum access height may be geared individually to each worker. Furthermore, it is advantageously provided that the heights preset by the controller are manually correctable by the picker. In contrast, control of the travel in aisle direction is preferably effected fully automatically without the possibility of intervention by the picker.